Latin name of genus and species: Ilex (xc3x97meserveae)xc3x97I. pernyi. 
Variety name: Rutzan.
Our breeding objective was to create an evergreen holly tree which embodies our ideas of desirability and other characteristics which would make the same commercially attractive and thereby having high potential for commercial distribution, and we believe we have been successful in achieving that goal. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
To our knowledge, plants of these three species combination have not been reported previously. The new clone has been named the xe2x80x98Rutzanxe2x80x99 variety.
Our invention is a novel, unique, and highly ornamental form of Ilex which was originated by us by crossing an unnamed and unpatented F2 generation pistillate seedling of Ilexxc3x97meserveae (Ilex rugosaxc3x97Ilex aquifolium) with an unnamed and unpatented staminate seedling of the species known botanically as Ilex pernyi. 
The variety exhibits the following combination of traits:
(a) a moderately vigorous, dense and self-compacting evergreen tree of a narrow to moderately broad conical form of much less height and size than that of most tree forms of Ilex aquifolium known to us,
(b) evergreen leaves which are primarily ovate with a truncate base, spinose margin, slightly reflexed acuminate tip, and which are dark green and shiny,
(c) an abundance of pistillate flowers well positioned on shoots of the previous year""s growth and providing a well distributed and very showy set of fruit maturing to a bright red in the early fall and then persisting throughout the winter,
(d) winter hardiness that we believe to be superior to that of all varieties of I. aquifolium and I. pernyi, and heat tolerance superior to that to all varieties of Ilex Aquifolium and Ilex rugosa known to us, and
(e) low susceptibility to disease and insect pests.
In a production environment, plants of Rutzan variety develop a dense, self-compacting, conical growth habit with strong apical dominance without corrective pruning, and their small size relative to the larger tree form typical of plants of Ilex aquifolium, or hybrids of Ilex aquifoliumxc3x97Ilex pernyi, makes them useful in a wider range of landscape settings.
The color definitions in the specification have been taken from The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. The colors depicted are believed to be of a high level of color fidelity and are believed to be as close to the actual coloration of the plant as possible in a photographic illustration of this quality. However, due to factors such as light reflectance, cultural conditions and horticultural practices, the coloration of this plant should be understood to be approximate. For example, the leaf color may vary depending on the composition and the concentration of fertilizer that may be applied to the plant.
FIG. 1 illustrates the natural unpruned growth habit and foliage and fruit characteristics of a nine year cutting-grown plant of the new variety, and
FIG. 2 illustrates typical foliage and fruit of the new variety.